


Late Night

by dandywarholic



Series: Quiet Light [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and it just works ok, au where izaya and shizuo live together, but not boyfriends tho, izaya practices good gun safety, shizuo is shizuo, shizuo runs in on izayas job and makes a fuckin mess, thatd be INSANE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarholic/pseuds/dandywarholic
Summary: The man started to reply but someone interrupted them. Loud footsteps further down the alley. He looked over and kicked himself away from the wall and pushed through the collection of idiots.“How do you always seem to find me?” And Izaya really couldn’t keep exhaustion out of his voice.At the very end of the alleyway, he stood there. Shizuo. Of course. Who else would be able to find him in the very depths of the city? He appreciated that he no longer threw ridiculous objects at him anymore, but maybe that was worse. Because now he had to answer questions.Like this one:“What are you doing?”  His growl was animalistic. A range of unhinged emotions condensed into such a small question.He already knew how this would run down.--Shizuo and Izaya are almost boyfriends ok, but they're still both dramatic and complicated.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Quiet Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660366
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Late Night

Dark alleyways, they were so _predictable._

Izaya almost wanted to yawn as he leaned against the wall, surrounded by mean looking men. Their eyes all hopeful and desperate. 

The information in his head rendered him untouchable even if these half minded brats wanted to hurt him. He wasn’t even slightly worried by the situation. It was completely in his control.  
There were 5 of them, all looking ridiculous. Even for gang members. Who were they trying to be? He bet they were copying after American media. It was too tasteless to be like the mob, no where near like the Yakuza, and sadder than ghetto. The color gangs had better taste.

The one chatting the most had facial tattoos. In Japan. The one next to him, his jacket was unfashionably too large for him. The largest man wore his shades on the top of his head. Another had a red viser but paired with a bandana to cover his stupid mouth. The dumbest looking one had the most ridiculous haircut he’s ever seen. 

Ah, humans were truly the most interesting creatures.

Ikebukuro was going to swallow them, and not in the fun way either. Just disappear, as if they never entered in the first place.

Although it was entertaining seeing how desperate they were for information. Like that’d somehow give them the true upper hand- It wouldn’t, because they’re clearly unsuited to actually follow through with anything. It was in their mannerisms, their speech, and dysfunctional grammar. He doubted they had 3 brain cells between all of them. To add over confidence on top? Hm.

“Where did you hear about me?” Izaya thought to ask, his expression blank. “Out of curiosity. It's not usual for an upstarting gang to find it's way to me the second they enter the area.”

The “leader”, if you can call him that, laughed. “Some uptight bitch said you knew more than anyone here.” 

What a ridiculous answer! He couldn’t help but bust into a fit of laughter. Loud and manic enough to worry them. Then he stopped.

“That doesn’t narrow it down too well. Does this uptight bitch have a name?” 

The man started to reply but someone interrupted them. Loud footsteps further down the alley. He looked over and kicked himself away from the wall and pushed through the collection of idiots. 

“How do you always seem to find me?” And Izaya really couldn’t keep exhaustion out of his voice. 

At the very end of the alleyway, he stood there. Shizuo. Of course. Who else would be able to find him in the very depths of the city? He appreciated that he no longer threw ridiculous objects at him anymore, but maybe that was worse. Because now he had to answer _questions.  
_

Like this one:

“ _What are you doing?”_ His growl was animalistic. A range of unhinged emotions condensed into such a small question.   
  


He already knew how this would run down. 

“ **_HEY! Who’s this guy!?”_ **

“ _I_ am at work. I would assume it’s clearly obvious.” He shrugged, “but feel free to interrupt. I don’t mind.” _He really minded. Why was his timing always so annoying?_

The poor excuse for a gang started getting worked up.

“Back off, asshole! We’ve got a conversation!”

Shizuo ignored that.

“Mister Orihara. Who is this!? You know him or something.”

Izaya slacked his shoulders, “Don't call me mister. Izaya is fine.” _He believed he told him that the very moment they met._

Shizuo stepped closer. The five men got defensive- Understandably.   
A tall, intimidating man in a bartender suit was walking up to them without reason.

Friend or foe? They didn’t know. Not to mention at first glance he really didn’t look like much. He was attractive, he wasn't particularly a beefcake, he wore his stupid sunglasses at night. A fake level of calm filling his entity. This was bad news.

“I asked who is that!!!” 

Oh right. He did ask that.

“That’s.” Hm. How should he introduce him? 

His boyfriend? That’d draw a gasp, but ultimately too embarrassing to even joke about.  
  


His roommate? Technically more accurate, but the blandness of the term felt wrong.  
  


A monster? That’d be fun, but sort of ruin the surprise. Maybe get a laugh.  
  


“That’s Shizu.” He decided with. Completely finished. His nickname not exactly fitting with the glowering creature that continued to walk up in such a relaxed gait.  
He was smoking but his free hand was bunched into a tight fist.

“Sh…izu…?” The gang member tried to copy, the childish name didn’t fit right.

“Stop _calling_ me that.” Shizuo growled out from where he stood.

The members were guarded and ready to fight- He wondered if they knew who Shizuo was. Doubted it, the amount of information they craved was so boring and straightforward. They were better off pulling a magazine off the shelf. To try and play boss entering Ikebukuro not knowing Heiwajima was a death sentence. Izaya wasn't a tour guide and they didn't ask for this type of information.

“Step closer and I’ll smash your knees in, bro!” 

_Yeah, they definitely didn’t know who Shizuo was._

Izaya huffed a small laugh, amusement in his eyes. 

Shizuo continued, his eyes set strictly on Izaya. That was the true problem. He had no idea what he was planning on doing. The outcome was ultimately written: that all of these doofuses will be crushed into the ground- But what was Shizuo’s intentions for _him?_ He was always so angry finding him doing shady work around the city, but what would he do about it? If it were someone normal he guessed he might get a scolding. A threat. Get to see worry flash over their eyes as much as the anger. If Shizuo was a normal human he would probably try to take on all these people himself to scare them off. To take control of the situation. 

But… It was Shizuo. The man wasn't even looking at the idiots. His focus was strictly on him. How endearing.

The gang was more predictable than Shizu.

The nervous gang members kept looking to Izaya- _Waiting_ for him to vouch for this new stranger. Izaya will not.

“I’m serious, man.” One of the gang members said.

 _Then just do it, then._ Make a decision.

Their leader wasn’t doing his job. He wasn’t collected. Trying to make the call but he was nowhere near quick enough. Easily proving him correct. 

So one of them pulled a pipe from the ground behind him and locked in their fate. Their leader truly failing them in an instant. Boring.

It was a heavy, terrible noise hearing a metal pipe strike a human body. Shizuo’s growl was nasty.

“Man, see I told you!”

"Don't mess with us!"

Then Shizuo yelled, and he grabbed them, and he punched them, and head butted them. The whole deal. A mess of fighting, no true techniques except for his pure, brute strength. The screaming of the poorly dressed gang members echoing in the alleyway. The damages of their bones and injuries having got to land them in the hospital for months, or permanently. It was a gamble. Shizuo's blind rage didn't give one shit about what the consequences were.

He was violence. And for some reason it edged a smile at his lips.

It was a good time to duck out though while he was distracted. He’ll hear it all at home anyway, but that bought him a little time for Shizuo to calm down.

He turned away from him absolutely annihilating poor idiots before something caught his eye. The gang leader pulled something out. 

A gun? Huh. Now that’s interesting.

Watching him, he noticed how steady he was holding it. He knew how to hold a gun. The weapon held a confidence of its own and Izaya was interested in seeing if he had it in him to kill someone. Not many gang members around here actually could. Izaya was impressed at the turn of events. The first thing this man has done that has actually interested him- This was the wrong target though. Sorry.

He looked over the area quickly, wondering the best way to deal with the situation. Hm. He guessed he had to be straightforward. He didn’t have time to make it fancy. Efficiency was key.  
Izaya went from a small jog to a run to gain the momentum he needed to jump. He kicked the man right in the neck, using his weight and speed to send him right to the ground. The gang leader’s face made a satisfying crunching noise as it slammed hard into the ground. He landed on his feet and did a small hop directly on the man’s wrist. Both breaking it and kicking the gun away. 

“We can’t have that. Guns are dangerous.” Izaya noted to him. He knew the man was still conscious though he doubted he couldn't get up for _at least_ ten minutes. Izaya stepped over and dug the heel of his shoe into the side of his head for dramatics alone. The man groaned as his face further shoved into the concrete.  
“It’s common etiquette to let me know when you have a gun on you. I’m offended.” He did a final grind of his heel and stepped away from him. "You could have killed someone."

The sound of chaos had ended over to where Shizuo was- The blonde had dropped the last of the idiots. Unknowing of how Izaya just saved him some heavy inconvenience. Izaya only glanced then went over and plucked the gun off the ground. He returned to the gang leader as he inspected it.

It was a 9mm, clean but not unused. He tested the weight of it. Well balanced. Functional. It was loaded. Izaya decocked it, set the safety on, and removed the magazine. He dumped the bullets into his pocket and snapped the empty magazine into the magazine wall.

He pointed the gun at Shizuo, his finger off the trigger, “Do you think if I shot you in the head you’d actually die?” It was a genuine question. He enjoyed how it startled him.

He took the gun off of him and pressed the barrel to his own head. “I know I would. Just a simple bullet to my head and I’d be out in less than instant. Or hopefully so. There are certain parts of the brain that can be damaged without shutting down the-“ and before he could finish his explanation, Shizuo had rushed over and grabbed his wrist.

_“What the hell is wrong with you!?”_

Izaya just smiled. That was a tough question.

“Hm. I wouldn’t be surprised that your body is so beast like it would stop the bullet right at your skull.”

Shizuo was at a genuine loss at what to say to that.  
He loved it when he got him like that.

There was something else though, he noticed. Was Shizuo grabbing his shoulder and how his brow knitted. He was truly worried. It forced Izaya to swallow thickly and looked at the gun. He tugged his hand away. 

“Who are they?” Shizuo’s questions never really sounded like questions.

Izaya waved him off and Shizuo listened to step back. 

“Don’t worry about it. You did them a favor.” He tucked the gun behind his back belt and fixed his jacket over it. “But they do owe me something.” He kicked the leader over and the man groaned. He dug through his ridiculous clothes until he found his wallet. 

He counted the money softly, humming. “Hm, looks like you didn’t even have enough on you to give me the full cut. I’ll let it slide since Shizu did such a number on your boys. Is that fair?” The man groaned underneath him. “Good.”

“Let’s go home, Shizu.” 

“I have questions.”

Izaya smiled, “Oh, I’m sure.” 

And they walked home together. Izaya danced around each question like it was Prom. Curling his sentences into stupid riddles. And with the frustration of unanswered questions the walking turned to running home. A good chase like they didn’t have the same destination. Damages to public property running into _at least_ the thousands.

* * *

With the front door locked, Izaya _somehow_ was able to get Shizuo to calm down. Even if that risked the couch being lifted. An invitation to the bathroom was all it took. Like a dog. 

Izaya rang out the water of a hot towel and offered it. Shizuo mumbled a small thanks and pressed the hot cloth against his face. Izaya decided to hop up to sit on the small counter space of the bathroom sink, his long legs awkwardly slinking over various objects. Knocking things over just to get comfortable. It wasn't a very large bathroom, nearing cramped. They both didn't mind.  
Heat radiated off the cloth he gave him and Shizuo exhaled with the comfort it brought. When he removed it it left his skin gently damp and brought some color to his face that wasn’t strictly from the rage that burned his cheeks.

Izaya couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Just watching him carefully as the man slowly took care of himself. Checking the new bruise that was forming from the smack of the pipe, his shirt pushed off his shoulder. His hands were even more heavily abused by crushing his knuckles against punk ass idiots. In terms of injuries he was mostly unscathed, more than half of the blood they took care of wasn’t even his.

The man hunched his shoulders over and sighed. The cloth tossed to the side and his hands gripped the sink. At times like these he was actually easy to read. Maybe it was because they spent so much time together- or the fact that his expression was so clear- but his frustration wasn't on anything except himself. There were a million ways to poke fun of him for it.

“You’re right.” Izaya said. “They asked for it.” His tone was bland and he leaned back against the wall.

He knew Shizuo looked at him, but he didn’t say anything. 

“It’s stupid to start a fight thinking you won’t be able to lose.” He added.

That didn’t earn a response either. 

Izaya sat back up fully and leaned over to push Shizuo’s damp hair out of his face. Shizuo let him. “It’s fitting- They were going to go down anyway. Of course you’d be the one to send them to their grave.”

That finally got Shizuo to really acknowledge him, “Only made me more enemies.” 

Izaya shrugged and set his hand back down. “Thus the life of a monster.” 

“Stop calling me that.”

Izaya just gently laughed. “I will when you stop being one.”

Shizuo gave him a glare, his teeth grinding. 

So touchy. It wasn’t smart to push too many buttons right now. 

He decided to sigh, “But,” he leaned back again and shut his eyes. “What would Ikebukuro be without it’s monster… Even I’ve come to ask that.”

He felt Shizuo’s warm hands gently pull him forward and when he peeked his eyes open he was being kissed. He shut them again and leaned into it. 

He was so sappy. The idiot. He couldn’t help but smile against his lips. It was calm and languid. Even when it broke they didn’t pull away, the two of them just resting their faces against each other. Warm.  
Izaya would sometimes wonder what would happen if anyone saw them like this, how would they react. It might be amusing if he were a fly on the wall and not existing here- With Shizuo’s hot breath against his mouth. With his own arms slinking around his shoulders to keep him permanent. Clearly some manner of joke everyone was missing out on except them.

_God damn it._

He wanted to ask him what the hell has he done to him. How has he gotten this far? Of anyone in the world, it had to be him? Sometimes it’d even feel like he had a beating heart inside his chest. 

They rested like that for too long. Just enjoying each other’s presence silently. Shizuo’s tense shoulders slacked. Izaya found his fingers pushing through his soft locks. Not tugging like he normally enjoyed doing; Just carding through it. It got Shizuo to relax fully in his grip. Unwound just because of some words and a little bit of comfort. He wanted so badly to make fun of him- To ruin this. 

But Shizuo’s face fell to rest in the crook of Izaya’s neck and it made important organs inside him twist. He was truly unpredictable, wasn't he. He wanted to chalk the feelings inside him up to frustration, but how stupid would that be.

“Let’s go to bed.” Shizuo mumbled against his neck, his low voice felt like it directly spoke into his soul. It was criminal how that made him feel.

“Mm…” Izaya could hardly get out. “My legs are unfortunately broken.” 

Shizuo didn’t respond, just scooping him up like he was nothing to bring him to bed. They didn’t even bother to get dressed in comfier clothes. With the light off and their bodies pulled under the blankets they were permanent.

Mm. The gun. He had made sure to take care of that right?

He did. Right. It's in the wall. Good. Soft clouds of ideas on what to do with it started to plague him. Like if he should sell it- but who to. Maybe figure out where exactly it came from. Find if there was more. If that gang was--

Shizuo pushed his hand through Izaya’s hair and forced him flush to him. He should have been annoyed that it interrupted his thoughts, or that it was so overwhelmingly possessive, but he couldn’t make himself. Just accepting the brute’s embrace and finding the comfort in how his fingers kept in his hair. Knocking the thousands of thoughts that consistently swarmed his brain. His interests, his ideas, everything. Just sat quiet against Shizuo's chest.

But of course he loves humans more though. 

Indisputable. 

He swears it.

There's no way in hell he could love a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah woo yeah oh yeah woo yeah woo yeah oh yeah oh woo woo yeah woo yeah


End file.
